Transfer of EAE with BP-sensitized Lewis rat spleen cells has been used to study immune mechanisms in the induction and suppression of EAE. Specifically, we have attempted to define the conditions under which culture with specific antigen activates BP-sensitized spleen cells as well as those conditions which might generate antigen-specific suppressor cells in culture.